greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Storm
Perfect Storm is the second part of the season nine finale and the 196th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital enters crisis mode as the storm rages, resources become scarce, and patients flood in by the busload. Meanwhile, one of the doctors fights for their life. Full Summary As the perfect storm continues raging over Seattle, Derek and Cristina are running through a completely dark hallway at the hospital. Meanwhile, Meredith's voice over talks about the "perfect storm" in medicine, which is when everything that can go wrong, goes wrong. "Funny. I never thought it would happen to me," she says. Five hours earlier... In the elevator to the roof, Owen explains to Ethan that he and his dad are going to be moved to a safer hospital. Ethan asks him to come too, but Owen says he's needed here. The elevator arrives and medivac guys tell them to wait, as they'll send a gurney down. When Ethan is transported to the helicopter, Cristina asks Owen if he was planning on telling her he wanted to adopt Ethan. He tries to brush her, saying it didn't happen. "Owen, you want kids," she says. Owen says it's only about Ethan in particular. "The fact that you weren't lying to yourself, doesn't make me feel better about you lying to me," she says. Owen says he's not lying about loving her and wanting to spend his life with her. Cristina thinks he'll one day look at her and only see the thing she couldn't give him. As the medivac guy brings in the gurney, Cristina gets a page. In Meredith's room, Derek is comforting his wife, who's in labor. Cristina comes in, and the light flicker. While Cristina repeats to Derek everything that Meredith says, he goes off to get Meredith ice chips and find their OB/GYN. Meredith asks Cristina to tell her about Owen, as this helps her with the pain. Shane and Ben are in the OR, waiting for Bailey to get ready to operate on a man who was cleaning his gutters during hurricane-force winds, which will be the first time she'll operate ever since the infection. As she's ready, Bailey says she can't do it and leaves. In the ER, Jackson and Owen are worried about the hospital, as the light constantly flicker. Frank, the hospital maintenance guy, tells them to worry about the patient as he'll make the hospital his patient. Richard agrees with Owen that a lot of people came to the hospital to sit out the storm while they're not even sick. April is still getting used to wearing her engagement ring and Callie suggests she pin it to her scrub top, like she and Arizona do. Bailey comes to Owen, saying the patient needs surgery immediately and that he's already under. She asks for an available surgeon. When Owen tells her she's available, she says she's not available to operate. The patient's father, Mr. Strickland, overhears her saying this and he asks if everything's okay. Richard, who overheard Bailey talking too, steps in and takes over. Bailey tells Hunt she wants to help in any way she can, but he says it's hard when she won't touch a patient. Callie suggests Bailey check on surplus blood supply in the ORs. Bailey leaves and Callie tells Hunt to cut Bailey some slack. Alex and Jo come in, and Owen asks what happened to Jo. "A tree," Alex says and they continue walking. Jackson comes to the OR with an incubator to transport the baby to another hospital. He asks Alex to help him. "I thought Arizona was overseeing this? Has anyone seen her?" Callie asks. Arizona is getting dressed in the on-call room. Lauren, who's still lying in bed, asks her if she's okay. Arizona says the NICU is understaffed and that she should be there already. Lauren proposes to help out, but Arizona tells her not to and quickly leaves. She arrives in the NICU and assures a worried dad that it's perfectly safe. Stephanie, who's on the phone with the ER, tells them that the evacuations have to stop due to the weather. When the lights flicker, Arizona needs to ease the worried parents again. She tells Alex, Jo and Stephanie to make sure the parents are happy and act calm. Suddenly, Lauren comes over, asking they need help. "Yes." "No!", Alex and Arizona says simultaneously. Lauren says she won't sit around when there's a room full of babies that need help and asks Alex what she can do. Connie, the OB/GYN enters Meredith's room. Meredith asks if she can push, but the Connie says she needs to check first. She tells Meredith not to push as there is face presentation. She says they'll need to do a C-section, which Meredith doesn't like as she didn't want to have surgery. While Cristina tries to ease her, the lights go out. Derek tells everyone in the room not to panic as the back-up generators will kick in any second, but they don't. Richard is operating on Bailey's patient, in a dark OR. He tells nurses to find all the lights they can. Owen comes in with Frank to check if Webber needs anything. Frank says the emergency light should've kicked on. "Frank, when the generator went out in '06, you said there was air in a fuel system. Then you told me it would never happen again," Richard says. "Yes, sir," Frank says. "Well, then maybe you should get your ass down there and get looking," Richard yells. When Frank and Owen leave, Shane managed to get the echo back on. Richard sees there's pericardial effusion, and tells to page Jeff Russell, but Shane says Russell didn't make it in because of the storm. He tells Richard that Dr. Yang is the senior cardio surgeon in charge. "Okay, then get Yang," Richard says and Shane runs off. Cristina asks Connie if she can't just reposition the baby, but Connie says that's risky for both Meredith and the baby. Shane comes in, and tells her Richard needs her on the OR. "To do what? I can't operate in the dark. No one is operating in the dark," Cristina says, to Dr. Ryan as well. Meredith tells Cristina to go. Before leaving, Cristina tells Shane to keep her updated on Meredith. Dr. Ryan assures them a vaginal delivery is not an option as it may be fatal, and tells them the C-section won't endanger either of them. "We're having a C-section in the dark," Meredith decides. In the NICU, Alex tries to get back to the conversation he had with Jo before the tree crashed into his house. Suddenly, Arizona comes over and asks Alex to discretely check the monitor behind her. There's a red light, which means the battery is running low. "Oh crap," Alex says. Arizona urges them to keep smiling so they won't alarm the parents. They all put up a fake smile. She asks Jo to slowly casually check the drawer where they keep the spare batteries, but it turns out there are no batteries in there. In the OR, someone comes in with blood for the patient. "Thank you, nurse!" Richard says. He then sees it's Bailey and apologizes, but she leaves without really listening. Ben and Richard both confess that their attempts to get Bailey back to the OR didn't work. Cristina, after having taken a look at the echo, says she needs to open up the patient to find out where exactly the blood is exiting the heart, but she refuses to open up the patient under the current circumstances. Richard says she helped teaching the Syrian doctors how to operate under these conditions and he convinces her to do it by telling her details about the patient's life. "You two own the hospital. Can I request that ORs will be stocked with more than one flashlight in the future?" Dr. Ryan asks. "Get this baby out of me safely and you can have whatever you want," Meredith replies. While Meredith and Derek are talking baby names, Heather comes in. She says she was asked by Owen to go to the ORs to tell the staff that Frank is trying to fix the emergency lights. Shane tells her they need help with the flashlights they're using to light Meredith's belly and gives one to Heather. Derek, who's sitting next to Meredith to calm her down, tells Connie not to mess up. She tells him to sit down and let her work, and starts cutting. In the hospital, the doctors and interns are doing their best to make their patients comfortable in the hall, when right outside the doors a runaway bus flips over, crashes and catches fire. April, Owen, Callie, Miranda, Jackson, Leah, and Matthew run outside to help the passangers. Helped by others, they rush to get them out of the wreckage and inside the hospital before the bus will explode due to a gas leak. Owen instructs Bailey to handle an emergency triage, while he and Jackson go inside the flipped bus to help another passenger. In the dark OR, Dr. Ryan delivers Meredith and Derek's baby. Meredith worries when she doesn't hear him crying. Soon enough, there's crying and Derek shows their son to Meredith. He then hands his son back to the nurses because his breathing is low. Dr. Ryan assures them it's not uncommon and that the baby will be brought to the NICU to make sure everything is okay. Meredith instructs Derek not to leave their baby's side to make sure he's okay, and Derek instructs the same thing to Heather and Shane. In a supply closet, Arizona and Alex are looking for batteries with no luck. Arizona blames herself for not having thought about batteries and then confesses to Alex she cheated on Callie. He then confesses his love for Jo, and tells her he blames himself for damaging all the women he had a relationship with. Bailey and Leah are looking for meds, but they can't open the electronic locks without electricity. Connie Ryan is closing up Meredith, while teaching the interns to tell mothers of newborns positive things. When an OB nurse comes in to get Dr. Ryan for another patient, she leaves, trusting Shane to close up Meredith for her. In another OR, Cristina is worried she'll kill the patient in the dark as she can't see where the leak is. Richard tells everyone to turn off the lights and be quiet and tells Cristina to listen to the heart, as she knows what a healthy heart sounds like. So she does, and she locates the leak and starts to repair it. In the NICU, Arizona instructs the doctors to manually ventilate the babies when the machines' batteries die. Derek comes in with his son, and Alex takes a look. One machine dies, and Jo walks over to ventilate the baby while keeping the mother calm by talking about the baby. Stephanie and Lauren find two more red battery lights, and they assure Arizona they'll bag the babies all night if they have to. Suddenly, a worried father calls out to Arizona, asking if the red light is the battery light. His question worries the other parents as well. When Bailey returns to the hall filled with patients, Callie wants her to jump in, but she runs off again to "figure out the meds", leaving Callie disappointed. While saving a woman trapped inside the bus, Jackson smells gas everywhere. The woman asks them about her three-year-old daughter, but Owen assures her everyone is inside. They then start getting her out. Shane is closing up Meredith, but he and Heather notice a lot of blood. When she sees blood coming through her IV, Meredith realizes she has an internal bleed after her fall on the stairs. Heather runs off to get help, and Meredith tells Shane to open her back up to find the source of the bleed. He's hesitant at first, but Meredith pushes him and he then starts to cut. Jackson and Owen free the woman from her seat, but her leg hurts too much to walk out on her own. Jackson then breaks a window above them. In the NICU, Arizona is trying to calm down all parents while more machines stop working. Stephanie and Lauren have to go ventilate a baby. Tim, the worried father, yells at her when she says everything will be fine, as she is the only doctor left who's not manually ventilating a baby while there still are a dozen of babies left. The other parents start screaming too. Derek shuts them up, saying that while there are not enough doctors in the room, there are enough people. Arizona says it's right, and that they'll teach the parents how to ventilate their own babies. They are resistant at first, but when Jo calmly explains it to one mother, they seem to be open to the idea. Alex watches Jo, clearly in love with her. Shane finds out that Meredith's spleen is the source of the bleed. Meredith explains to him how to stop the hemorrhage and assures him he can do it on his own. When he resists, she says she'll lose consciousness soon. Before passing out, Meredith tells him to let her go when she arrests for more than 9 minutes. She urges him to respond to let her know he got what she said, which he does. She then tries to tell him the name for her baby, but she loses consciousness before she can do so. In the scrub room, Cristina thanks Webber for making her a better doctor. Cristina leaves to go check on Meredith, while Richard is planning to go see what's holding up Frank. Before he leaves, Ben comes in, saying he now understands Miranda when she told him Webber can "pull greatness right out of people". Leah and Bailey are trying to get the meds cabinet open with the key, but it doesn't work. Heather comes running in, and asks her to come with her to Dr. Grey, saying she's in surgery and in bad shape. "Dr. Grey is very capable, she'll figure it out," Bailey says. Heather then says Meredith is not operating, but on the table. Bailey freezes, then grabs an IV stand and uses it to beat the locked medicine cabinet until it breaks open. Heather and Leah are stunned. "Don't just stand there, get the meds," Bailey says. She then turns to Heather and says, "Let's go." Jackson, Owen, and Callie put the woman on a gurney and get ready to move her into the hospital. Jackson stays behind when he sees a small shoe and realizes he must belong to the woman's daughter. April asks Callie and Owen where Jackson is, when she doesn't see him behind them. Jackson looks into the bus and sees the little girl. He tries to get her out, but the girl doesn't move. Bailey is scrubbing in while Shane tells her he cannot control the bleeding. Before starting to operate, Bailey asks for an extra set of gloves. Cristina finds Dr. Ryan to ask where Meredith is, as she isn't in recovery. This also surprises Dr. Ryan. Jackson keeps trying to get the girl out of the bus. Bailey realizes she'll need to do a complete splenectomy, when Cristina comes in, asking what happened. Callie, Owen, and April then see Jackson behind the bus, which is almost completely on fire. They starts screaming at him to get away, and April starts running towards the bus. Matthew runs after her and pulls her down, right when the bus explodes. Derek is with his son in the NICU when Cristina knocks on the window. By the look on her face, Derek realizes something's wrong with Meredith. In the next scene, we're back to where the episode started with Derek and Cristina running down a dark hallway with worried looks on their face. April is screaming for Jackson when suddenly, he emerges from the rain and smoke with the little girl in his arms. He walks past April and hands over the girl to her crying mother. April is crying too, and Matthew hugs her. In the hospital basement, where the floor is flooded, Richard is looking for Frank. He finds him slumped on the ground, right next to the circuit box. He starts to revive him. Callie is checking out Jackson for injuries when April storms in and hits him, screaming that he could've died. Callie tells her to take a walk, which she does, leaving Matthew behind, who looks from April to Jackson. Outside the OR where Bailey is operating on Meredith, Derek tells Cristina the baby looks like Meredith. He says the baby will be fine, both he's clearly worried about Meredith. "Hey, Meredith Grey has survived a bomb, a drowning, a gunman, and a plane crash, and she's still here," Cristina tells him. "She's going to die when she's, like, 90. Old and warm in her bed. She's not going to die today. Today, she's going to be fine." Derek smiles. "I hope so," he says. "She has to be," Cristina says. "She's our person." Bailey comes out of the OR and tells Derek and Cristina that Meredith had a massive splenic bleed. She says she removed it, but before she can go on with her story, she breaks down crying. Derek and Cristina then rush into the OR, where Shane tells them Meredith is fine and that Bailey decided to keep her in the OR with the power outage. Bailey comes in too, apologizing for crying and scaring them, but Derek gives her a big hug. Webber gets Frank sent up for treatment. Before he goes up, Frank tells Richard he was right about the air in the fuel system. Webber apologizes for yelling, and Frank tells him he fixed the problem, saying he only needs to flip the transfer switch to get the electricity back on. Frank is taken up, and Webber goes looking for the transfer switch. Arizona notices Alex is looking at Jo, saying she believes Jo had a great teacher. "You know, if you're gonna feel responsible for making your ladies crazy or giving them cancer, then you should at least take credit for making them great," Arizona compliments him. Lauren comes over to talk with Arizona. Arizona says she made a mistake and can't talk about it right now. Lauren says she's not leaving things like this as she likes Arizona a lot. In mid-sentence, she's interrupted by Callie coming over to tell her about her night. Suddenly, the lights go back on and everybody is relieved. In the light, Callie sees Arizona's ring pinned to Lauren's scrub top. Lauren tries to talk herself out of it, saying Arizona lend her some scrubs when a baby vomited on her, but Callie doesn't buy it and she and Arizona look at each other. Alex finds Jo staring out a window and they start talking about what happened with the tree. He says he has to tell her something, but she stops him. Jo says she messes up everything good in her life, and that she doesn't want to mess up their friendship. Alex assures her she won't mess anything up. After a little hesitation, Alex finally says the words she wanted to hear him say: "I love you". Jo smiles, and they kiss. A lot. April finds Jackson in his ER bed. Jackson tells her to keep whatever's bugging her to herself. She closes the curtains behind her and tells him she wants him. She says she knows she hasn't been fair to him and that she's hurt him. "You're getting married," Jackson keeps on saying. April cries, saying she thought he was gone when the bus exploded. "You're getting married," Jackson reminds her once again. "Unless you can give me a reason not to," she says. Cristina finds Owen in an on-call room, where Owen proposes to visit Meredith together. Cristina starts talking about the joy she felt in the dark OR, and that she realized after that she feels joy all the time in the OR. "I'm made for the OR. Even the boring procedures, I can feel pure joy. Content," she says. She then asks him if he feels that with just her. "What kind of a question is that?" he asks. She tells him about how enchanted Derek is when Zola puts apple sauce in her ear, and she compares it to Owen's feelings for Ethan. She continues and asks him if he really believes she'll be enough for him. It's silent for a couple of seconds, and then she says she wishes it were different. Owen resists, but Cristina tells him it already happened. She walks out with tears in her eyes. "Cristina, I said no!" Owen yells, but he doesn't come after her. Callie is yelling at Arizona, saying she thought they were past the hard stuff and finally good. Callie starts crying and asks her how she could do this after everything they've been through that year, including the plane crash. Arizona suddenly screams that Callie wasn't on plane, while she keeps acting like she was. "You weren't on the freakin' plane!" Arizona screams again. "You want it? The street cred, the badge of honor, the warrior wounds? Then great, stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score!" she continues screaming. "It always comes back to the leg?" Callie says. They're both crying. Arizona then confesses she doesn't trust Callie anymore ever since Callie broke her promise to not cut off Arizona's leg. "To save your life!" Callie screams. "You didn't lose anything! I did! I did!" Arizona screams back at her. "Apparently, I lost you," Callie says. Meredith is holding her newborn son while lying in a hospital bed. Derek is next to her with Zola in his arms. She then proposes to name their son Bailey. He loves it. Cristina appears behind the window, looking at the family with a smile without them noticing. She then walks away, and then Meredith looks at the window without having seen her. Ben finds Bailey walking around in the hospital. "I heard what you did, I couldn't be more impressed," he compliments her. She keeps on walking, and Ben asks if everything's okay. Bailey says she needs to talk to Richard. "He came to me, he tried to help me, and I called him a drunk. I blamed him, I turned on him, out of all people, that man..." she says. "It's okay, he knows you, better than you think. Maybe you owe him an apology..." Ben says. "No, I owe him everything! Now do you know where he is?" she interrupts him. While Meredith's voice over says that only in the quiet moments after the storm, we learn who was strong enough to survive it, we see the circuit box sparking and Richard's motionless body lying on the ground, his lab coat burned and smoldering. Cast 9x24MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x24CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x24AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x24MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x24RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x24CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x24OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x24AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x24JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x24DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x24LaurenBoswell.png|Lauren Boswell 9x24BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x24Connie.png|Connie Ryan 9x24JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x24ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x24HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x24Frank.png|Frank 9x24MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 9x24StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x24LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x24PaulDawson.png|Ethan Dawson and Paul Dawson 9x24UnnamedPatient.png|Barbara Yu 9x24Tim.png|Tim 9x24Crystal.png|Crystal 9x24MrStrickland.png|Mr. Strickland 9x24Jess.png|Jess 9x24Chuck.png|Chuck 9x24Allie.png|Allie 9x24EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x24BusDriver.png|Bus Driver (and Jackson Avery) 9x24OBNurse.png|OB Nurse 9x24MedivacGuy.png|Medivac Guy 9x24Evie.png|Evie Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Hilarie Burton as Dr. Lauren Boswell *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *LisaGay Hamilton as Dr. Connie Ryan *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Blue Deckert as Frank *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson *Angela Lin as Barbara Yu Co-Starring *Craig Blair as Tim *Christine Weatherup as Crystal *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Mr. Strickland *Nicole J. Butler as Jess *Jason E. Kelley as Chuck *Catia Ojeda as Allie *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Ludwig Manukian as Bus Driver *Casey Corn as OB Nurse *Curtis Walker as Medivac Guy *Ella Jay Basco as Evie Medical Notes Paul Dawson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Paul was evacuated to Seattle Pres. Meredith's Professor *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Gallbladder removal Meredith told the story of her professor who needed her gallbladder removed and died on the table. Everything that could have gone wrong in surgery did, a perfect storm. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Face presentation **Disseminated intravascular coagulation **Splenic bleed *'Doctors:' **Connie Ryan (OB/GYN) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery **Midline laparotomy **Splenectomy Meredith went into labor during the storm. Connie arrived and determined that the baby was face presentation and Meredith would need a c-section. When the power went out and the generators didn't bring it back, Cristina asked if she could reposition the baby. Connie said it wasn't a possibility, so she prepped to do a c-section in the dark with Shane and Heather assisting. When she got called away for an emergency, Shane was left to close. However, there was a lot of bleeding, so he was unable to close. When Meredith noticed that she was bleeding around her IV, she diagnosed DIC and told them to give her FFP, PRBCs, and platelets. She remembered her fall the day before and told Shane to open her up to find the bleed. Heather went for help. Shane determined that the bleeding was coming from her spleen. Bailey came in to take over and ended up doing a splenectomy. Meredith survived the procedure and was doing well post-op. James Strickland *'Diagnosis:' **Pericardial effusion *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy **Pericardiocentesis Jimmy was cleaning his gutters during the storm. Bailey was meant to scrub in, but she panicked and left. Richard took over and continued to operate by flashlight. An echo revealed a pericardial effusion. Cristina evaluated him, but refused to operate in the dark until Richard convinced her to do it. He had them turn out the lights so she could listen to where the problem was. She was able to locate it and fix the problem. NICU Babies *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Lauren Boswell (craniofacial surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Ventilation As many babies as possible were evacuated before the storm, but when a rig was unable to make it out of the parking lot, they had to stop evacuation procedures. When the power went out, the ventilators were running on batteries. When the batteries started to die, they switched to manual ventilation and taught the parents how to vent their own babies. Callie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Callie wheeled her patient into the lobby and said while he'd normally be discharged, he'd have to stay for a while. Bus Crash Victims *'Diagnosis:' **Various, including lacerations and broken bones *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' A bus crashed right outside the hospital. The passengers had to be evacuated quickly into the hospital. Derek Bailey Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **C-PAP After his birth, Bailey didn't cry right away. They worked on him and got him crying. His breathing was still shallow and his SATs were low, so he was taken to the NICU for C-PAP. Connie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Placental abruption *'Doctors:' **Connie Ryan (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Connie had to leave Meredith to take care of a mother with a placental abruption. Barbara Yu *'Diagnosis:' **Arm injury *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' Jackson found Barbara on the bus looking for her daughter, Evie. He wrapped her arm and they removed her from the bus. Evelyn Yu *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Jackson pulled Evie, 3, out of the bus after the crash. Frank *'Diagnosis:' **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **CPR Richard found Frank passed out in the basement of the hospital after having a heart attack. He performed CPR and sent Frank upstairs for a workup. Jackson Avery *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated shoulder *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Reduction **Sling Callie reduced Jackson's shoulder dislocation and put his arm in a sling. He was injured while rescuing Evie Yu from the bus crash. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Electrocution *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Richard was electrocuted in the basement and lay on the floor. Music "Without You" - Ingrid Michaelson "All of Me" - John Legend "Freight Train" - Sara Jackson-Holman Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Perfect Storm, originally sung by Evidence. *This episode scored 8.99 million viewers. *Shonda Rhimes previously revealed on her Twitter page that she didn't consider the season 9 finale to be a catastrophe. However, she later tweeted that she had a big discussion about the season finale with the other Grey's Anatomy writers and that everything turned around. *This episode is the second part of a two-part season finale, the first part being Readiness is All. *On Twitter, the official hashtag #TheStormIsComing was introduced for this episode. *The way Meredith tells Shane how to perform the surgery is reminiscent of how Violet instructed Katie Kent on how to cut Lucas out of her womb. *The crew clapped for Jessica Capshaw and Sara Ramírez after they finished the screaming scene. *This episode marks the first appearance of Meredith and Derek's second child and first son, Derek Bailey Shepherd. Gallery Episode Stills 9x24-1.jpg 9x24-2.jpg 9x24-3.jpg 9x24-4.jpg 9x24-5.jpg 9x24-6.jpg 9x24-7.jpg 9x24-8.jpg 9x24-9.jpg 9x24-10.jpg 9x24-11.jpg 9x24-12.jpg 9x24-13.jpg 9x24-14.jpg 9x24-15.jpg 9x24-16.jpg 9x24-17.jpg 9x24-18.jpg 9x24-19.jpg 9x24-20.jpg 9x24-21.jpg 9x24-22.jpg 9x24-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x24BTS1.jpg 9x24BTS2.jpg 9x24BTS3.jpg 9x24BTS4.jpg 9x24BTS5.jpg 9x24BTS6.jpg 9x24BTS7.jpg 9x24BTS8.jpg 9x24BTS9.jpg 9x24BTS10.jpg 9x24BTS11.jpg Quotes :Callie: I thought … I thought we were past the hard stuff. I thought... I thought we were finally good! :Arizona: We were. We … we are. :Callie: We're married! :Arizona: I know. :Callie: We … Oh God, we have a child! :Arizona: I know … :Callie: How could you do this? :Arizona: I don't–I don't know..Except I did... :Callie: After all that's happened this year, everything we've been through, everything we survived. The bankruptcy, Mark, the plane, ... :Arizona: Oh! You weren't on the plane, Callie! You weren't in the woods and you did not hear Meredith crying for Lexie and Mark moaning in pain or hearing me scream in pain. You weren't there and you keep acting like you were, but you weren't! But it wasn't your experience! :Callie: I lost Mark. You almost died! :Arizona: I lost Mark and you almost died. (screaming) You weren't on the freakin' plane! You want it? The street cred, the badge of honor, the warrior wounds? Then great, stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score! (crying) Oh... :Callie: (shocked) It always comes back to the leg? :Arizona: I trusted you, more than anything, more than anyone, in my life. And you decided to cut it off. :Callie: (screaming) To save your life! :Arizona: You didn't lose anything! I did! I did. :(They both are silent for a couple of seconds.) :Callie: Apparently, I lost you. ---- :Derek: Maybe you should get back in the bed. :Cristina: Wanna go back to bed? :Meredith: No. :Cristina: She says no. :Derek: What do you need? Water? A bouncy ball? :Meredith: Ice chips. :Cristina: She says ice chips. :Derek: Are you gonna do this the whole time? :(Cristina nods.) ---- :Meredith: I had a fall. :Shane: What? :Meredith: Yesterday, I fell down the stairs. I might have injured something in my abdomen. :Shane: Did you feel any pain? :Meredith: I've been in labor. ---- :Cristina: Do you know how much I love you? :Owen: I do :Cristina: I felt such joy today in that dark OR. I could hear the blood moving, I knew exactly what the heart muscle was thinking and I realized after, I feel that way all the time. I'm made for the OR. Even the boring procedures, I can feel pure joy. Content. You feel that with just me? :Owen: What kind of a question is that? :Cristina: Derek watches Zola put apple sauce in her ear and he's enchanted. You felt that way with Ethan. :Owen: You're reading way too much into this. :Cristina: Okay, if you could stop for a second and listen to your heart... :Owen: Cristina, you don't know what I want in my life... :Cristina: Am I enough, Owen? Do you really believe I'll be enough? :(They are both silent.) :Cristina: I wish it were different. :Owen: No, no... :Cristina: I'm sorry. :Owen: Cristina... :Cristina: Owen... It already happened. :(Cristina walks out of the on-call room.) :Owen: Cristina, I said no! :(Cristina keeps on walking.) ---- :Heather: Dr. Bailey, can you help? It's Dr. Grey. She's in surgery and she's in bad shape. :Miranda: Dr. Grey is very capable. She'll figure it out. :Heather: She's not operating. She's the one on the table. ---- :Alex: Another battery light just went on in there. Any luck? :Arizona: No. No one thought about spare batteries. And pretty soon, all those machines are gonna die out there, and then all those babies are gonna die, and all because I didn't think ahead to stockpile batteries. And also, I cheated on my wife with that... woman out there and I'm a horrible person. I'm horrible. :Alex: Hey. I'm in love with that intern out there, but I won't tell her. And I keep saying to myself I won't tell her because everyone I love turns out to be crazy or mean or cancer-y or... or leaves. But the thing all those women have in common is me. They were all fine before they met me. I'm... damaged goods or something. So you're not the worst person in this closet. :Arizona: There are no batteries in here. :Alex: What the hell are we gonna do? :Arizona: I have no idea. ---- :Derek: What about William? :Meredith: I like Sebastian. :Derek: Sebastian Shepherd? That's a bit of a mouthful. :Shane: Brooks? :Meredith: I'm not giving birth to a country singer. ---- :Shane: This guy was cleaning his gutters in hurricane-force winds. It's like he wanted to spend the night on an O.R. table. Not that I'm complaining. :Ben: You're awfully excited about another man's misfortunes. :Shane: No, I just meant I'm glad Dr. Bailey's getting back into an O.R. :Ben: Yeah, so am I. See Also de:Der Sturm fr:Coup de foudre Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes